Ein Pirat und andere Probleme
by TheLittlePadfoot
Summary: Ein Mädchen... Ihr Wunsch? Piratin zu werden. Ihr Ziel? Tortuga. Ihre Waffe? Ihre Hand, Schwert und Bogen. Ihr Alter? 14. Ihr Name? Wird noch nicht verraten.


Diese Story spukt mir jetzt seit einigen Tagen im Kopf rum und ich krieg sie nicht mehr raus... Von daher hab ich mich entschlossen, sie jetzt einfach mal zu schreiben, sonst geht's mit meiner anderen FF auch nicht weiter. Kreativitätsblockade -g-

Disclaimer: Ich hab' ja mit Disney verhandelt, aber sie wollen mir keinen überlassen -manno-

Kapitel 1

Stirnrunzelnd sah Miss Barton auf das Bild. Es stammte von einem etwa vierjährigen Mädchen und zeigte ein Schiff. An sich nichts ungewöhnliches für die Tochter eines hochgeachteten Comodores. Doch dieses Schiff war _anders._ An seinem Mast war eine _Piratenflagge._

Zehn Jahre später...

Hektisch sah sie sich um. Wenn nun doch jemand ihre Flucht bemerkt hatte? Wenn sie ihr folgten? Vorsichtig, um nur ja keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, schlich sie sich vom Grundstück. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie in die Gassen der Stadt eintauchte. Jetzt musste sie nur noch ein Schiff finden. Ein Schiff, das sie nach Tortuga mitnahm. Nach Tortuga, der Hauptstadt der Piraten, wie es so schön hieß. Ihr Vater hatte es ihr oft genug erzählt.

„Halte dich bloß von Tortuga fern.", hatte er ihr immer wieder und wieder vorgebetet, „Das ist kein Ort für ein junges, zartes Mädchen wie dich." PAH! Jung und zart! Sie würde ihm schon zeigen, wer hier jung und zart war. Sie bleib stehen. „Was mache ich denn?", dachte sie. „So wird mich im Hafen jeder erkennen." Schnell zog sie aus ihrem Beutel ein Piratenkopftuch, dass sie vor einigen Jahren von einem etwas angetrunkenen Piraten als Gegenleistung dafür erhalten hatte, dass sie ihn nicht verriet. Jetzt noch die Haare aufgemacht, Tuch über die Haare, Make-Up weg- fertig! So würde sie bestimmt niemand erkennen.

„Was willst du?"

Sie seufzte. Warum mussten Seemänner generell unfreundlich sein? Gehörte das zur Vorraussetzung für diese Arbeit?

„Ich habe gehört, Ihr fahrt nach Tortuga?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ja, das tu ich. Was interessiert es dich?", er nahm seine Pfeife aus dem Mund und musterte sie.

„Ich würde gerne mitkommen, wenn noch Platz auf Eurem Schiff ist. Ich kann Euch nützlich sein."

„Hmpf... na ja... ich will ja mal nicht so sein. Dein Glück, dass der Koch Hilfe braucht. Bring deine Sachen an Bord und dann zeig´ ich dir, was du zu tun hast." Sie bedankte sich artig und ging dann an Bord. „Hey! Und deine Sachen?" rief ihr der Alte hinterher. „Hab´ nichts. Nur den Beutel hier." Er grummelte und macht ein noch finstereres Gesicht. „Und damit willst du in Tortuga überleben? Hast du überhaupt irgendeine Waffe, ein Messer oder so?" „Nein.", antwortete sie. Sie musste ihm ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass sie eins der besten Kurzschwerter ihres Vaters mit sich führte und einen kleinen Bogen. Er grummelte wieder. „Na ja, ist deine Sache. Ich bring dich nur dahin. Der Rest kann mir egal sein."

Die nächsten Tage waren hart für sie. Kochen lag ihr gar nicht, und das war hier ihre Haupttätigkeit. Wie oft hatte der nicht grade zimperliche Koch sie jetzt schon geschlagen? Sie wusste es nicht. Es war ihr auch egal. Hauptsache, sie kam nach Tortuga, weg von ihrem Vater.

„Hey, Mädchen, träumst du? Mach gefälligst weiter und gnade dir Gott, du lässt wieder etwas anbrennen."

„Ja, Mr Feyl." Sie beugte den Kopf und schnippelte weiter an ihren Karotten herum. Danach kamen die Kartoffeln an die Reihe, dann das Fleisch, dann...

„Mach dass du hier runterkommst. Dein Glück, dass wir schon in Tortuga sind! Ich hätte dich von Bord geworfen!"

Sie verdrehte nur die Augen. Was war denn so schlimm daran, dass sie den Herd ein bisschen angebrannt hatte? Der war doch eh schon alt gewesen. Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach dem eigentlichen Hafen dieser Stadt. Der Hafen, an dem sie jetzt stand, war der für die Händler und alle, die Versorgungsmittel in die Stadt brachten. Hier hatte sie auch einmal mit ihrem Vater angelegt, doch er hatte sie nicht vom Schiff gelassen. Ob er gewusst hatte, dass sie sonst sofort abgehauen wäre? Na ja, vielleicht war es besser so.

„Na, was willst du, Kleine?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Pirat vor ihr. Er schien noch jung zu sein, nicht viel älter als sie. In der Kneipe hatte sie von dem redseligen Wirt nicht nur erfahren, dass er noch jemanden für seine Mannschaft suchte, sondern auch seinen Namen: Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow. „Er besteht auf das Captain, Schätzchen, (allein dafür hätte sie diesem Wirt eine reinhauen können.)ist ´n sonderbarer Kerl dieser Jack, tauchte hier vor einigen Jahren auf, und innerhalb kurzer Zeit ist er ´ne Berühmtheit geworden. Keiner weiß woher er kommt, aber na ja. Wie gesagt, er ist´n bisschen komisch, aber eigentlich ein guter Kerl. Und denk bloß nich´, er sei betrunken, dass ist er nämlich nicht, er..." Da war sie dann geflüchtet. Das hielt man ja im Kopf nicht aus, dieses ewige Gelabere.

„Erstens: ich bin nicht deine Kleine. Kapiert?" Jetzt wirkte er doch ein bisschen verdutzt. Sie grinste still in sich hinein." Und zweitens: Ich habe gehört, du suchst noch jemanden für deine Mannschaft?"

Die Piraten lachten. „Na, Jack, wie wärs? Die Kleine braucht bestimmt einen Daddy!"

„Hör mal zu Kleine, ich-" „Nenn mich nicht noch einmal Kleine." „Jaja, Kleine-" BATSCH! Verblüfft hielt er sich die Stelle, wo sie ihn mit voller Wucht geohrfeigt hatte. „ICH HAB DIR GESAGT DU SOLLST MICH NICHT KLEINE NENNEN!" So langsam verlor sie echt die Geduld mit diesem Piraten. Was bildete der sich überhaupt ein?

„Hey, hey, bleib cool. Ich denke aber nicht, dass du dem Leben auf einem Piratenschiff gewachsen bist. Savvy? Auf einem Piratenschiff muss man kämpfen können und man muss einiges aushalten können."

„Ich kann kämpfen. Mit Schwert und Bogen." Sie sah ihm fest ins Gesicht. Sie würde es ihm schon zeigen.

„Aha. Du kannst also mit einem Schwert umgehen. Oder ist es doch eher ein Messer?"

„Nun, im Moment habe ich nur ein Kurzschwert, da ein größeres nicht mehr in mein Gepäck gepasst hat. Und einen kleinen Bogen mit zwei Pfeilen."

„Ach ja? Und du kannst damit umgehen?" Dieser Kerl wurde ihr jetzt aber wirklich zu arrogant.

„Willstes ausprobieren?" fragte sie zuckersüß. „Ich gegen dich? Mit einem ordentlichen Schwert?"

„Wenn du meinst und dir sicher bist... aber nicht heulen, wenn ich dich besiege, savvy?"

Zwanzig Minuten später:

„OK, OK, du hast gewonnen. Aber es wäre sehr nett, wenn du ähm... dieses Schwert von meinem-... meinem Hals nehmen würdest..." Sie nahm das Schwert weg. Er stand auf und klopfte sich den Schmutz von den Kleidern. „Gut, gut, du hast mich überzeugt.Wenn du mit'm Bogen auch so gut bist, biste angeheuert." "Ich bin mit dem Bogen annähernd genauso gut, Captain." sagte sie und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Wie heißt du überhaupt?"

„Anamaria.", antwortete sie und sah zu Boden.

-

So, das wars. Ende erstes Kapitel. Obs weitergeht liegt an euch. Also, please R'R.


End file.
